My Vaughn and Chelsea Fanfic
by FictionLover987
Summary: The main character of the story has a secret. Eventually the villagers find out.


Chapter 1: Going into the Big World

My sister knocked on my door. As she entered without waiting for my permission, I pulled my suitcase off my bed.

"You sure you want to leave? Dad and I will miss you."

I smiled, but nodded, and I patted her head.

"Yeah. I'm goin'. I tilted my red cap down and cleared my throat.  
"Good day ma'm."  
My sister giggled as she clasped herself onto my leg.

My little sister was nine years old.  
Even though I was twice her age and she was fairly small for her age and I was pretty tall for mine, we still were pretty close.  
She was still giggling when I came back to reality, but then she stopped and frowned.  
"Are you really not coming back this time?"  
I bent down as she released my leg only to put her tiny little arms around my neck. I sighed.  
"No. I doubt it. Not permanently anyway."

As she loosened her grip I quickly stood up, not giving her the chance to tighten it again.

"Since Sunshine Islands wants a boy farmer, then that's what they're going to get." I tied my shoulder length hair in a pony-tail and put my hat over it.

She smiled.  
I walked out into the living room where my dad greeted me. Both of us were limping. Dad hobbled over on his cane. He grunted when he had to put his weight on his knee. As I hobbled over to him, with Annie giggling as she clinged onto my leg (again, if I might add) my father smiled, with tears in his eyes.

"You're all grown up, and you're going into the big world! I'm so proud of you Ch-"

My father was interrupted when the boat I needed to take honked so loudly we could hear it in our house.

My family waved goodbye as I boarded the boat. I knew I would miss my family, but. I smiled. I get a farm. I guess I must have drifted off because the next thing I knew I was being talked to.

"Uhm. I-is this seat taken?"  
A black haired girl with big framed glasses was pointing to the seat next to me.

"You can have it." I sighed and pulled down my hat as I sank down in my chair.

"Uhm.. I-if you d-don't mind me asking… Where are you going?"

"Sunshine Islands. You?"

She smiled for the first time. "Me too! I'm Sabrina."

"Chad."

"Uhm… You've been to the islands before?"

"This'll be my second time."

"Oh! I live in that big blue mansion."

"You left?"

She probably saw that I was a lot more comfortable talking about ANYTHING else other than myself, because she smiled and nodded her head.

"My father owns a big mining business. Some islands wanted shipment from my father's company, so we met with them."

"Where _is_ your father?"

"Oh uhm, he's talking to the captain."

Just then, a vampire-looking like man came up to us. Sabrina and I stood up.

Holding his cape up to cover his mouth, he said, "Good eeeevening."

I pulled my hat down as I stifled a laugh.

After a few minutes of scanning me he said, "I'm Regis."

"Chad." I stuck out my hand.  
He looked over it then cautiously took it.  
"U-uhm. Ch-ad is going to be the new farmer, Daddy."

The boat honked And Sabrina, her (scary) father, and I walked off the boat.

We said our goodbyes and Regis and Sabrina left to their mansion and I left to Taro's to introduce myself.

I knocked the door and Felicia opened it.  
"Oh! You're the new farmer! Chad, right?"  
"Yes ma'm." I tipped my hat.

"Come in! Come in! We were just getting ready for dinner. Uh – Natalie, dear, set another plate on the table!"

"Oh no, ma'm. I would like to get settled in. Sorry for intruding."

"Oh no! I insist!"

"No. I'm more tired, then hungry."

"Oh I understand…"

I smiled. "Thank you ma'm. 'night."

"Oh, stop by Mirabelle's! My father, Taro's there, he can help you with the farm."

"All right. Good night, Felicia."

She looked surprised. _Crap!_ I thought. _She never told me her name._

"Uh. I met Sabrina on the ferry, she told me about everyone." I lied. I'll have to stop by and ask her to vouch for me. I sighed.

Felicia smiled. "Oh. Well see you tomorrow! Stop by Mirabelle's and-"

"Ask him to stop by tomorrow morning for instructions on how to start a farm. Yes ma'm." I smiled and tipped my hat.

I trudged out of Taro's house, and walked straight ahead, and turned and faced the red barn that had a silo attached to it. I let out a sigh. All right, time to meet the (too) cheerful blonde, her also cheerful mom, and a grumpy anti-social emo cowboy. Not to mention Taro. I hoped he wouldn't recognize me. Otherwise I wouldn't get my farm, again. Second time. Twice. In a row. Two trips. WASTED.

I knocked on the door and tipped my hat down to cover my bright blue eyes, which was probably the easiest to recognize me.

Julia opened the door. I mean a blonde girl opened the… the door. Yeah…

She sighed. _Did she just sigh at me?_

"Great! She said. Two emo cowboys. If you ask me one was too much already!" She groaned.

"JULIA!" Mirabelle snapped.

"…" Mirabelle looked apologetically at my blank face.

"Sorry Vaughn got on Julia's nerves… again… I don't know why but Julia loves trying to make him smile and eat carrots." She rubbed her fore head.

"Ah.. and.. emo cowboy?" I pretended that I didn't know.

"Oh it's well…" she sighed. "Just look at him. Anyway. Taro already headed home, but he said he'll stop by tomorrow."

"How-?"

"Oh Felicia called…"

"Ah. Good day ma'm."

Julia was hold the poor cowboy by his ear, and his Stetson in her other hand.

I smirked. "Well I see you're very busy, so I'll just see ya tomorrow."


End file.
